Dreams and Reality
by loviinyouuxx13
Summary: Takes Place in episode 3.01 “Those LazyHazyCrazy Days.” What would happen if after the dream that Lorelai and Luke were pregnant with twins, Lorelai realized she had feelings for Luke, but he won’t talk to her? 4th chapter. ill update as soon as possible
1. the dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

SUMMARY: Takes Place in episode 3.01 "Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days." What would happen if after the dream that she and Luke were pregnant with twins, she realized she had feelings for Luke, but he won't talk to her?

AN: okay guys this is my first fan fiction thing, so bare with me. And I have a hectic and busy life, so if I don't get the chapter up right away, don't get upset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreams and Reality **

**Chapter one**

Lorelai jumps up quickly, waking up from her dream. She quickly called Rory in her dorm, in Washington.

"Hello?" Rory said less then enthused.

"You have to come home" Lorelai said only half serious.

"Mom?"

"You're gone and the house is quiet and Bill Maher's canceled. The name of the show was Politically Incorrect for God's sake. Didn't anybody read the title? He was supposed to say those things, dammit!" Lorelai complained.

"You had another dream."

"Yes."

"The doctor is in."

"Okay, I'm lying in bed and I'm sleeping and I'm wearing this fabulous nightgown, and like thirty alarm clocks go off, and so I get out of bed and I walk downstairs, and there, standing is the kitchen, is Luke!"

"Was he naked?" Rory questioned

"No! He was making breakfast."

"Naked?"

"Okay, you've been in Washington way too long."

"Sorry. Go ahead, he was making breakfast. . ."

"Eggs and pancakes and bacon, and he put decaf coffee in my regular coffee bag, which of course I knew immediately."

"Hi, the nose."

"Exactly. So eventually I find the real stuff under the sink. He hands me my breakfast, and then . . ."

"What?"

"He kissed me and talked to my stomach!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because apparently I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"With twins! pause Say something."

"You are going to be so fat."

"Just analyze my dream, please."

"Okay. Well, your dream was telling you that you are secretly in love with Luke and you wanna marry him and have his twins."

"Uh, no, try again."

"What do you mean, try again? You asked me to analyze your dream, I analyzed your dream.

"Yes, well, I reject that analysis, so I'd like another one, please."

"You can't just reject an analysis and try again. You're not shopping for bathing suits here."

"Give me another analysis or I'll put your Taylor hula-hooping dream into a whole other context."

"I told you, Taylor was supposed to be Dean. I could tell by his freakishly thick head of hair."

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, maybe you're still upset about what happened with Dad and you're jealous of Sherry because she's having his baby and not you. Mom?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

Paris sleeptalking in background "Woodward. . .Bernstein. . .Harry Thomason."

"Is that Paris?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, she talks in her sleep. . . long in-depth arguments. I'm so glad I only have one more day here."

"Me, too. What do you have on your agenda for tomorrow? Or, today, actually."

"We have a breakfast mixer with members of Congress and the Senate".

"Cool. See if you can steal me something off of Tom Daschle's fruit plate."

"I'll see what I can do."

"See you Friday, doc."

"See you Friday"

Lorelai sighs and lies back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes, an image of Luke popped in her head. Her eyes jumped opened, and she turned to her side. She laid in her bed thinking of Luke, which scared the hell out of her, she was thinking about their relationship.

"What Gilmore…relationship? You two aren't even talking at this point" Lorelai sighs again and then her mind goes too. "Hmm…I wonder what Luke would look like naked."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the end of chapter one. I know I know its lots of transcript in their…but it will get better I promise. Now go and review. I love reviews…hmm…even if you hated it review…just tell me its stupid. Ha-ha. Ill post the second chapter later.

Kelsey


	2. machine talking

Ahh! Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews. I am glad you're enjoying it, so far.

Keep the reviews coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh" Lorelai moaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. Right before she opened her eyes she whispered.

"Please let their only be one alarm clock"

As she opened her eyes, she looked relieved. One alarm clock. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and into the shower to start her daily agenda, get up, take a shower, do hair, get dressed, and now since the fight she had to make her own coffee right before she went to work, instead of going to Luke's.

Once Lorelai was at the inn she went straight for the kitchen. Maybe Sookie made better coffee then she did at home. As she walked into the kitchen Sookies face light up.

"Lorelai!" Sookie said excitedly

"Hey Hun" Lorelai said a little less enthused.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You come in here," Lorelai pours herself a cup of coffee while listening to her best friend. "You look…mad, Sad frustrated. Help me out here"

"Tired" that's all Lorelai could get herself to say.

"Tired? No sleep last night?"

Lorelai shrugged "I just had this…weird… dream last night. That's all."

"Do tell…Bob…stir is slowly! How many times do I have to say it don't take your personal life out on my food!" Sookie walked over to him and took the egg and stirred it herself while listening to her friend.

"Okay, so it started like this. I woke up to my alarm clock and turn it off and hopping to get a little more sleep, but as soon as I turn that one off, like twenty or thirty more go off, and so I walk downstairs and theirs Luke in the kitchen making breakfast! How weird… right? It gets better. So I pour myself a cup of coffee, and it was decaf. He put that in my regular coffee bag thing, so I started looking for my normal coffee and I found it under the sink. And right before I left he kissed me and talk to my stomach!" Lorelai was talking a little louder then she hoped "Because I am pregnant with twins…his twins"

Sookie laughed "Some dream you had there, but don't worry it's a dream."

"Yea well Sook you're not the one who going to be fat because you're carrying twins!"

And with that Lorelai walked out of the kitchen listening to Sookie laugh while stirring the eggs. Lorelai grabbed her stuff and left the inn, she had things to do. As she opened the door she heard Michel mutter something or other. But she just didn't care.

As soon as she walked by the diner she stopped and looked in, when she saw Luke she smiled. "Wow he looks so sexy working…Luke has muscles? I never noticed…hmm…I wonder if he works out?" Lorelai noticed she was starring and she quickly walked into Dooses.

"Jeesh Gilmore why and what are you thinking! You're acting like you have feelings for this man. He just is. No was… was a friend." Lorelai sighs and then she bumped into Taylor's wheelchair.

"Oh jeez sorry Taylor"

"Young lady watch where you are going next time, and do you not see the wheelchair you could of knocked it over and broken another one of my bones!." Lorelai rolled her eye and walked away.

"I saw that" Taylor said.

Lorelai grabbed the stuff she needed and left and turned the direction to go home.

Once she was in the house she checked her messages. The red light flashed one. She clicked the button.

"Hello Lorelai it is your mother, Emily. I was wondering if you noticed the date today. It is Thursday…the third. Me and your father came home today from the Martha's Vineyard. It was very rude of you not to call us, to make sure we got in okay, I also called the inn, and they said you left already. That's another thing; it's like every time I call your already gone. How you're ever going to make it through life if your always leaving early from work, or not there. Well it absolutely no use talking to a machine, for all I know as soon you heard it was me you probably clicked it off, I honestly don't see how I am so horrible," Lorelai muttered

"I thought she said she's not going to talk to the machine"

"Well anyways I have a DNR meeting ill will miss if I don't go. So I will see you and Rory for Dinner tomorrow." Lorelai sighed and walked over to the couch and laid down. Her mind traced back to Luke again. "I wonder what Luke is doing right now…probably being a grump to all his costumers…like always," Lorelai laughed and smiled. "God this summer sucked no Rory or Luke. AHH! Stop thinking about him! But…maybe if I call him…I could get my mind off of him. Yea ill call him"

Lorelai gets up and walks over to the phone and hesitates but eventually picks it up and dials the numbers it rings twice and…

"Luke's" Luke said as he answered the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked the second one. I was going to keep it going…but I haven't decided how I want this to work out. So ill stop it here. The faster the reviews come, the faster the new chapter will come


	3. missing her

Hey guys sorry for the long time not update. I have been super busy, but now its time for chapter 3. Oh and everyone sorry I made and error in chapter 2, and a couple people pointed that out. I know it is suppose to be DAR not DNR I met to type that but I didn't sorry.

THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WHAT LUKE WAS DOING UP TO THE POINT WERE LORELAI CALLED

**Chapter 3**

The bell above the door rung and Luke eagerly looked up hoping to see her walk through those doors again. But instead he saw Kirk. Luke sighed and continued what he was doing.

"Hello there Luke" Kirk said

"What do you want Kirk" Luke mumbled frustrated

"I would like to order" Kirk

Luke looked at Kirk.

"Coffee my mother says coffee is bad for you, but I don't care, but don't tell her I said that or she will ground me again like she did last week."

Luke poured Kirk the coffee

"I can't have that" Kirk said.

"And why not?"

"It isn't half decaf and half regular"

"Kirk! Get out of my diner!"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

Luke grabbed Kirk from his collar and threw him out of the diner

"Oh man, now what am I suppose to do! Mother won't let me come home" Kirk said and walked away from the diner.

"Caesar! Im going up stairs"

"Sure thing boss"

Luke walked behind the Curtin up to his apartment. Once he got up there he turned the TV on. And watched baseball. He couldn't concentrate on the game though, his mind kept tracing back to Lorelai.

**I wonder what she is doing. God I was such a jackass, she was right Jess was trouble, she had every right to mad and I just explode on her, when she didn't need it the most!**

Luke got up and looked through his mail.

"Damn it!" He got a paper cut. He went in the bathroom and grabbed a band aid.

He sighed and decides a nap would be good right about now. He lay in bed and closed his eyes, and pictured her. Man did he miss her right about now. Not only did he miss Lorelai he missed her kid Rory too. Those two could light up any room. He closed eyes once again and fell asleep.

Caesar came and knocked on the door.

"What!" Luke said waking up

"Boss sorry to disturb you but it got kind of busy and we need more help down there.

Luke mumbled something and opened the door then walked downstairs.

"Where's Jess?"

"I…I don't know boss, out maybe. If you want I can go….look for him?"  
"Caesar just get back in the kitchen"

"Yes sir."

The phone started ringing and Luke answered it.

"Luke's" He said when he picked up the phone.

Okay I don't really think this is any of my best work, kid of out of character, I don't really like this chapter, but hey! You might. Leave reviews please and thank you.

Kelsey 33


	4. Authors Note please read

A/N-important READ!

* * *

Oh my god. I am so so sorry, for not updating for a long long while. I have just been so busy lately. It's not even funny. I have had a bunch of homework and after school crap. Just haven't found the time. I am again very sorry. Unless you don't want me to update, I won't.

And that's part of the reason I didn't continue. I didn't like my last chapter I wrote at all, and I was very disappointed that I put that up. The reason being, is yea, I could of made that chapter something great. But I didn't. And I am not really sure if you guys liked the story or not. So please review after reading this and tell me if you want me to continue. Because if you do I will.

By the way, I am writing the third chapter right now. And so if you don't want me to continue this, I will post one more chapter up to give it an end. But if you do want me to continue, I will keep the story going longer. So please please please review after reading this so I know how to end the third chapter.

* * *

Thank you,

Kelsey


	5. The phone call

AHH! The long waited chapter 4!

Oh god. Sorry it took so long to update. But if you read the authors note. You should know why.

Well on with the story!

And by the way everything in** bold** is them thinking to themselves

* * *

**Previously on Dreams and reality!**

"Okay, so it started like this. I woke up to my alarm clock and turn it off and hopping to get a little more sleep, but as soon as I turn that one off, like twenty or thirty more go off, and so I walk downstairs and theirs Luke in the kitchen making breakfast! How weird… right? It gets better. So I pour myself a cup of coffee, and it was decaf. He put that in my regular coffee bag thing, so I started looking for my normal coffee and I found it under the sink. And right before I left he kissed me and talk to my stomach!" Lorelai was talking a little louder then she hoped "Because I am pregnant with twins…his twins"

"Okay, maybe you're still upset about what happened with Dad and you're jealous of Sherry because she's having his baby and not you. Mom?"

Lorelai sighs and lies back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes, an image of Luke popped in her head. Her eyes jumped opened, and she turned to her side. She laid in her bed thinking of Luke, which scared the hell out of her, she was thinking about their relationship.

Luke walked behind the Curtin up to his apartment. Once he got up there he turned the TV on. And watched baseball. He couldn't concentrate on the game though; his mind kept tracing back to Lorelai.**I wonder what she is doing. God I was such a jackass, she was right Jess was trouble, she had every right to mad and I just explode on her, when she didn't need it the most!**

Lorelai gets up and walks over to the phone and hesitates but eventually picks it up and dials the numbers it rings twice and…

"Luke's" Luke said as he answered the phone.

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Luke's" Luke said when answered the phone.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say she was soundly regretting calling

**God! What should I say? Why did I call? Maybe I should just hang up. No! Gilmore! Get yourself together. It is just Luke. If you hang up you are gonna look like a coward!...But then again he doesn't know who this is. No no no no! Just say hi. It's not that hard two letters. H-I.**

"Hello. Look say something or hang up. I have better things to do."

Lorelai took a deep breath. 'Hi."

**See Gilmore. That wasn't so hard.**

"Lorelai?" Luke replied back.

"Uh yea. The one and only. Well actually im the 2nd Lorelai and Rory's the third. Well no. im sure there is more then 3 people with the name Lorelai, but you know Lorelai Gilmore" She realized she was rambling on about the name Lorelai; she probably sounded like a fool. "Uh listen. Im not sure if I should of called, but I know for fact I didn't call to ramble on and on about the name Lorelai and how many people have it"

"Yea, I figured…but why did you call?"

She sighed. "I just…we haven't talked in a while…and…I don't know…are you busy?

"Kind of…I mean im always busy. Running a diner never leaves you time where you aren't busy."

"Oh…yea...um…yea…Listen I would really like to talk Luke…could we maybe have dinner…tonight."

**Did she just ask me out on a date?**

Luke replied back. Not really knowing if it was a date or not. But he still said yes. In the back of his mind hoping it was one. "Um…sure…"

Lorelai smiled "Great, pick me up at 8"

"So 8:30?"

"Exactly"

**Wow he knows me well. I mean of course he does! I have known him for years.**

"Well I should get back to work"

"Oh right. I will see you tonight then. Bye Luke."

"Bye lorelai"

And with that they hung up.

Back at the diner

Luke was smiling.

"Who wants coffee? On the house!"

Back at lorelais place

Lorelai smiled to herself and laid back down on the couch. She was happy. She looked at the clock and it read 1:30. She closed her eyes.

Then about 5 minutes later her eyes popped opened.

"Did I just ask Luke out on a date?!"

* * *

Okkie dokkie. I hoped you liked it. Im still trying to decide if I do.

Ahah. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And adored, by me!

Chapter 5. Soon to come.

Kelsey


End file.
